2nd Season (House M.D.)
The Complete 2nd Season premiered September 13, 2005 ended through May 23, 2006 with 24 episodes. Episodes #Episode 1 (23): Acceptance - September 13, 2005 Written by: Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: Dan Attias #Episode 2 (24): Autopsy - September 20, 2005 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 3 (25): Daddy's Boy - September 27, 2005 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 4 (26): Humpty Dumpty - November 1, 2005 Written by: Matt Witten, Directed by: Dan Attias #Episode 5 (27): TB or Not TB - November 8, 2005 Written by: David Foster, Directed by: Peter O’Fallon #Episode 6 (28): Spin - November 15, 2005 Written by: Sara Hess, Directed by: Fred Gerber #Episode 7 (29): Hunting - November 22, 2005 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: Gloria Muzio #Episode 8 (30): The Mistake - November 29, 2005 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: David Semel #Episode 9 (31): Deception - December 13, 2005 Written by: Michael R. Perry, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 10 (32): Failure to Communicate - January 10, 2006 Written by: Doris Egan, Directed by: Jace Alexander #Episode 11 (33): Need to Know - February 7, 2006 Written by: Pamela Davis, Directed by: David Semel #Episode 12 (34): Distractions - February 14, 2006 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: Dan Attias #Episode 13 (35): Skin Deep - February 21, 2006 Teleplay by: Russel Friend, Garrett Lerner and David Shore, Story by: Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: Jim Hayman #Episode 14 (36): Forever - March 7, 2006 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Episode 15 (37): Clueless - March 28, 2006 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 16 (38): Sleeping Dogs Lie - April 4, 2006 Written by: Sara Hess, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 17 (39): Safe - April 11, 2006 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: Felix Alcala #Episode 18 (40): All In - April 18, 2006 Written by: Sara Hess, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 19 (41): House vs. God - April 25, 2006 Written by: Doris Egan, Directed by: John F. Showalter #Episode 20 (42): Euphoria Part 1 - May 2, 2006 Written by: Matthew Lewis, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 21 (43): Euphoria Part 2 - May 3, 2006 Written by: Russel Friend, Garrett Lerner and David Shore, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 22 (44): Sex Kills - May 9, 2006 Written by: Matt Witten, Directed by: David Semel #Episode 23 (45): Who's Your Daddy? - May 16, 2006 Teleplay by: Lawrence Kaplow and John Mankiewicz, Story by: Charles M. Duncan and John Mankiewicz, Directed by: Martha Mitchell #Episode 24 (46): No Reason - May 23, 2006 Teleplay by: David Shore, Story by: Lawrence Kaplow and David Shore, Directed by: David Shore Voice Talent *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House *Lisa Edelstein as Dr. Lisa Cuddy *Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman *Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson *Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron *Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase Recurring *Sela Ward as Stacy Warner *Stephanie Venditto as Nurse Brenda Previn *Currie Graham as Mark Warner *Diane Baker as Blythe House *R. Lee Ermey as John House *Charles S. Dutton as Rodney Foreman *Ron Perkins as Dr. Ron Simpson Guest Stars LL Cool J, Marshall Bell, Sasha Pieterse, Ignacio Serricchio, Ron Livingston, Clifton Powell, Vicellous Shannon, Alanna Ubach, Nathan Kress, Taraji P. Henson, Kristoffer Polaha, Matthew John Armstrong, Ryan Hurst, Cynthia Nixon, Mimi Kennedy, Michael O'Keefe, Elle Fanning, Julie Warner, Dan Butler, Tom Verica, Cameron Richardson, Greg Grunberg, Keri Lynn Pratt, Yvette Nicole Brown, Howard Hesseman, Samantha Mathis, Michelle Trachtenberg, Laura Allen, Mackenzie Astin, Jayma Mays, Thomas Dekker, William Katt, Tamara Braun, Scott Michael Campbell, Kip Pardue, D. B. Sweeney, Michelle Clunie and Elias Koteas DVD Boxset *The entire second season is aired August 22, 2006. *Number of Discs: 6 Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki